


The Proposal

by welovewebseries (unacaritafeliz)



Category: Classic Alice (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacaritafeliz/pseuds/welovewebseries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alice gave him a confused look before gently pulling the book open. There was a small hollow cut into the middle of the book, inside of which gleamed a gold ring embedded with a small diamond. As Alice pulled the ring out of the book, Andrew sank onto one knee."</p><p>[Andrew Prichard loves Alice Rackham so much he wants to marry her and yet the boy still thinks it's a good idea to cut into a book.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cones_McMurphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cones_McMurphy/gifts).



> This story was originally posted on the welovewebseries tumblr on March 5th, 2015.
> 
> It was inspired by the following prompt from sonseulsoleil on tumblr / ann_knightley on AO3  
> "okay, but consider Andrew proposing to Alice with a ring hidden in a copy of A Christmas Carol, but Alice almost says no because he cut up a book"

“Happy Valentine’s Day” said Andrew, as he passed Alice asmall rectangle wrapped in grey and white plaid paper with a silver bow. Alice grinned, remembering the time Andrew had given her ‘Journey through Bookland’; it had been wrapped the same way. She tore of the paper quickly.

“A Christmas Carol?” She asked, quirking a single eyebrow at her boyfriend. “It’s not really the Christmas season, is it?”

“It’s the book you were doing when we got together,” Andrew explained nervously, twisting his fingers together. “You know, for the project.”

“I know,” she responded, smiling at the memory of the project. She pushed herself onto her tiptoes and pressed a kiss against his mouth. “Thank you. I love it.”

“You should open it,” suggested Andrew, smirking slightly.

Alice gave him a confused look before gently pulling the book open. There was a small hollow cut into the middle of the book, inside of which gleamed a gold ring embedded with a small diamond. As Alice pulled the ring out of the book, Andrew sank onto one knee.

“Alice Rackham, will you marry me?”

Alice was quiet, her eyes transfixed upon the small golden object in her hand. Andrew was just beginning to worry when she found her voice.

“You cut into a book?”

Her voice was filled with confusion and something that sounded vaguely like hurt and discomfort. Damn. Why did he always mess everything up? He sprang to his feet.

“Oh my god, Alice,” he started, quickly, tripping over his words “I’m sorry. I just thought it would be romantic and I know you already have a copy and it’s not a first edition or anything and even Cara and Nathan agreed that it would be a good idea and…”

“Andrew…?” Alice cut him off, biting back a smile

“Yes?” he replied, running his hand nervously though his hair.

“I didn’t say no,” she said smiling up at him.

“You… didn’t…” Andrew blinked.

“Andrew Prichard,” Alice began, reaching up to tangle her hand in his hair. “Of course I will marry you"

He smiled at her.

“Even if you are a book killer.”

“Shut up,” Andrew muttered, before capturing her lips in a kiss.


End file.
